Windflight (Pandora910)
Windflight is a slender, small she-cat. She has small paws and a narrow body. She has short light brown fur and gentle green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Windpaw is born to Cloudstorm and Barkfang along with Berrypaw, they are first seen as apprentices with Nightwing as Windpaw's mentor. When Berrypaw dies, Windpaw grieves along with her parents. Windpaw is one of the cats coated in the strange black liquid but with the help of the medicine cats she gets it off. Windpaw is eventually made a warrior and named Windflight. Moons after Flowerstar becomes a leader, Windflight gives birth to Dawnkit, Willowkit and Turtlekit. Dawnstar's Trouble Windflight is first mentioned in the prologue when Blazeheart rushes to Poppyfur because she is kitting. Poppyfur, despite thinking it's another false alarm, follows Blazeheart to the nursery where she learns that Windflight is actually kitting. After a long process, Windflight gives birth to Dawnkit, Turtlekit and Willowkit. After Poppyfur returns from the Moonstone she visits Windflight to give her some herbs where she is told of their names. Now several moons old, Dawnkit wakes up at dawn and Windflight questions why she's awake so early. She gives Dawnkit permission to watch the dawn patrol as long as she goes to sleep soon after. When Turtlekit and Willowkit wake up, Windflight allows them to go outside but warns them that if they misbehave they won't be allowed to leave until they're apprentices. After Dawnkit visits Hawktalon and Nightwing, she learns Hawktalon was Windflight's mentor. Windflight soon discovers that Willowkit and Turtlekit went to the SunTree without permission and gets into an argument when she talks with Hawktalon. Once they're settled back in the nursery, Dawnkit apologizes and Windflight forgives her. She then tells Dawnkit the story of how Hawktalon lost his vision. The kits wake up before Windflight and Dovetail gives them permission to go outside again as long as they behave. After Willowkit eats the deathberries, Poppyfur tells Turtlekit to get Windflight. Windflight demands to see Willowkit but Poppyfur yells at her to leave. On the day of Dawnkit's and Turtlekit's apprentice ceremony, after the death of Willowkit, Windflight does her best to cheer Dawnkit up. She tells her that the day is a proud day and Willowkit will be happy she's becoming an apprentice. She says that Willowkit should've been there with them, but says it shouldn't drag Dawnkit down. During the ceremony, Windflight sits beside Blazeheart. After Dawnpaw saves Pebblekit from the eagle, Windflight demands Poppyfur to see Dawnpaw, claiming that Poppyfur didn't let her see Willowkit either. When Dawnpaw wakes up, Windflight shoves her way past Poppyfur and into the den. After Dawnpaw confirmes she's fine, Poppyfur makes Windflight leave. After the death of Sunstream, Dawnpaw asks Windflight and Blazeheart why she had to die. Later, after the death of Tigertail when SunClan is mourning, she sees Windflight with Blazeheart and Turtlepaw. After Dawnpaw and Turtlepaw make up for fighting, they get close to Windflight and Blazeheart. Windflight then praises both of them for their help in the warrior assesment and tells them they will make great warriors one day. When Blazeheart is made deputy, Windflight tells him how proud of he she is, she then makes a comment on the first snow of leaf-bare. Later, when Thornpelt reports to the Clan about a badger, Blazeheart is assigned to take Dawnpaw, Turtlepaw and Lionclaw to fight it, Windflight then says she's going as well. During the fight against the badger, Windflight notices that Blazeheart has been killed, the badger then knocks Turtlepaw to the side and Windflight lets out a hiss of rage. She attacks it, clawing it's muzzle badly but the badger grabs her head in his teeth and throws her at Jagged Rocks, she hits a rock and her spine is broken on impact, killing her. Lionclaw convinces Turtlepaw and Dawnpaw that they need to get back to camp and they would send cats to retrive Windflight's and Blazeheart's bodies. When they return to camp, Lionclaw explains that both Windflight and Blazeheart were killed. During the vigil, Dawnpaw looks over their bodies and wonders what she and Turtlepaw will do without them, she remembers how in love the two of them were. Dawnpaw and Turtlepaw then greive, honering their parents. When Thornpelt and Rainears decide that Dawnpaw and Turtlepaw should become warriors, Dawnpaw says that she thinks they should, to honor Windflight and Blazeheart. When Dawnfire goes to recieve her nine lives, Windflight is there and gives Dawnfire her sixth life and gives her a life of hope, so that she can stay hopeful in even the darkest of days. Before she leaves, Windflight tells Dawnfire to stay strong. During her battle against Thornstar, when he takes one of her lives she sees the cats who gave her her nine lives who remind her of the lives she recieved, including Windflight who reminds her to stay hopeful. They then tell her that Thornstar never recieved his nine lives and give her the courage to defeat him. Kin Members Mate: Blazeheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: Willowkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Dawnstar: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Son: Turtleblaze: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Granddaughters: Earthpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Honeyfrost: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Grandsons: Mudfall: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Falconheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Mother: Cloudstorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Barkfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: Berrypaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmothers: Mallownose: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Marshpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Rockfall: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Foxstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Trivia Interesting Facts * Windflight shares her name with a canon character from the Warriors series, a ThunderClan tom. This is due to me forgetting about him. Images |} Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:StarClan Cats (Pandora910) Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters